Dolor
by Addi Winchester
Summary: Los gritos se escuchaban cada vez mas fuerte y su corazón se encogía mas y mas. Los cabellos se le pegaban a la cara y le impedían ver. Mientras se escuchaban más nítidos los gritos el número de cadáveres aumentaba considerablemente, entre el agua, el lodo y la sangre derramada era difícil mantener el ritmo.Pero ahí estaba. La persona por la que había dejado todo -Alejandro…
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia NO es mío simplemente escribo este fic para entretener…

* * *

Dolor

El lugar estaba desecho…no quedaba nada de pie. Camino lentamente y mirando con ojos dolidos las ruinas de lo que habían sido las ciudades.

Con cada paso que daba su corazón se destrozaba mas. Apretó con fuerza su inseparable hacha no quiso dejarla…nunca la dejaba.

Era cruel y horrible decirlo pero la verdad es que no tenia tiempo para andar preocupándose por otros cuando la única persona por la que se inquietaba estaba sufriendo al punto que la tierra y el cielo lloraran con él. Es por eso que no se detenía a ayudar a los heridos y solo pasaba de ellos.

Solo quería llegar a donde el estaba, tomarlo entre sus brazos y encerrarlo entre ellos para que nada ni nadie lo dañara de nuevo.

Los gritos se escuchaban cada vez mas fuerte y su corazón se encogía mas y mas. Los cabellos se le pegaban a la cara y le impedían ver.

El viejo collar de oro se balanceaba de un lado a otro con fuerza con cada movimiento que hacia el ojiverde.

Mientras se escuchaban más nítidos los gritos el número de cadáveres aumentaba considerablemente, entre el agua, el lodo y la sangre derramada era difícil mantener el ritmo.

Pero ahí estaba. La persona por la que había dejado todo.

Tirado en el suelo y parecía tener una bandera entre sus manos. Se detuvo un poco mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Alejandro…

Entonces lo vio.

El causante de todo esto…apretó sus puños y sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron con rabia.

Un bajo gruñido salió desde el fondo de su garganta.

Todo se volvió rojo, perdió el control de su cuerpo y de sus acciones. Apenas vio como la mano de ese desgraciado se movía para tocar los cabellos de la que fuera una vez su colonia.

Su cuerpo reacciono por si solo lanzándose contra el americano de cabellos rubios. Apenas lo toco lo arrojo al suelo tumbándolo y mandándolo a varios metros de distancia alejándolo de su ex-colonia.

-Antonio…-escucho como lo llamaban detrás de el.

El aludido giro un poco su cabeza topándose con los rojizos de Alejandro.

Este estaba totalmente golpeado. Su labio roto al igual que su ceja. Mientras que en su nariz había una cicatriz delgada, pero la de su cuello era la peor. Era grande y salía sangre de ella.

Lo único que deseaba era tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Se veía tan pequeño…no parecía la nación que lo había derrotado por su independencia.

Esos ojos llorosos esos labios temblorosos su piel morena llena de moretones y sangre.

Y el culpable a unos cuantos metros de el.

El ver a la que fue una vez su colonia favorita, destrozada, desecha…rota totalmente por alguien ajeno a el le causaba repulsión.

Por qué podía soportar su independencia. Que lo dejara solo. Que quizás lo odiara.

Pero que alguien le hiciera un daño…eso jamás. Porque si había algo que España no soportaba era…

-cuando otros tocan lo que es **mío**

La espalda española se tenso al igual que todo su cuerpo, mientras este se daba la vuelta lentamente buscando con la mirada al estadounidense. Mientras arrastraba su hacha tras el.

Alfred estaba a unos metros levantándose, cuando sintió la mirada verdosa sobre el.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

El nunca había visto al español furioso. Nunca había visto sus ojos verdes oscurecerse…por que eso era lo primero que todos notaban cuando Antonio se enojaba.

El primer cambio eran sus ojos.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Era muy fácil, Alejandro le había contado.

Hace años le había comentado que mirar los ojos del español era la única manera de saber si estaba molesto.

Y viéndolo ahora…molesto es quedarse corto

-¿Qué le has hecho a **mi** colonia?-pregunto aunque mas bien parecía un siseo

El americano dio un paso inconsciente hacia atrás.

-el ya no es **tú** colonia-respondió Alfred con voz retadora

Antonio se trono el cuello mientras movia sus hombros como si se estuviera preparando para atacar.

Como un **León**

* * *

_-Como un león en plena cacería._

_-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto el rubio_

_-de Antonio-respondió Nueva España a las Trece Colonias_

_Este torció la boca con molestia._

_-¿que tiene que ver tu tutor?-bufo el de ojos azules_

_-nada, solo pensé que Antonio es como un León es igual_

_-no te entiendo Alexander-y de verdad que no lo hacia._

_-los leones son fuertes, rapidos, peligrosos y…_

_-territoriales-completo Alfred-¿Antonio es territorial?_

_Alejandro bajo la mirada mientras un adorable sonrojo cubria sus mejillas_

_-algo…por eso es un como un León._

* * *

-creo que no escuchaste mi pregunta-ladró el español-¿Qué le has hecho?

Todos los movimientos del castaño eran felinos. Desde su andar hasta su mirada.

Alfred no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en un león…pero si Antonio era un león…el león solo era territorial de esa manera con sus crías y sus… ¿parejas?

¿Pero eso no podía ser posible cierto? Claro que no. Era estúpido pensar eso. ¿Antonio y Alejandro?

Entonces como si algo hubiera sido llamado la cadena del cuello del español brillo con fuerza. Era igual a la que su vecino portaba.

Abrió su mano izquierda y observo detenidamente la cadena…no debió hacerlo.

Apenas los ojos del español vieron el brillo en las manos estadounidenses este giro rápidamente para buscar en el cuello del mexicano la joya que siempre portaba.

Al no encontrarla soltó un gruñido y camino lentamente… Lo estaba cazando.

-¿Qué haces con eso?-gruño-no lo toques

-es mi premio de guerra-respondió burlón el americano

-no es tuyo-siguió gruñendo Antonio cada vez mas cabreado

-tu sabes las reglas Antonio-la sonrisa de Alfred tambaleo un poco-Alexander perdió.

El aludido miraba la escena sabía que tenía que meterse antes de que España matara a su vecino del norte. Por que la mirada que este se cargaba no era buena.

Pero no podía moverse el cuerpo no le respondía estaba demasiado cansado.

-es Alejandro…no Alexander-siseo el español mientras una extraña sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios.

-¿a qué vienes España?-pregunto el otro-esto es entre México y yo no tienes que meterte.

Oh como se equivocaba Alfred. Antonio si tenía por qué meterse. Tenía todo el derecho.

España se paro frente al norteamericano, mirándolo fijamente.

Verde vs Azul

Europeo vs Americano

España vs Estados Unidos

Antonio vs Alfred

El español solto una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa mientras sujetaba del uniforme al rubio.

Pego sus labios a su oído mientras siseaba con odio.

-¿quieres saber como era en mi época de **conquistador** Alfred?

Los ojos del rubios lo vieron de perfil pero este no se movió.

-no durarías nada contra mi-siguió hablando-eres solo una ex-colonia y yo soy un Imperio

El mas pequeño bufo con burla, pero de pronto sintió como le faltaba el aire.

Se dejo caer de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

Subió su mirada y se topo con la desquiciada del Imperio.

Fue cuando se percato del hacha del español

-¿tienes miedo Alfred?-pregunto España con una sonrisa-¿no? Pues deberías

El americano se levanto preparándose para atacar de ser necesario

Pero claro, el aún no era nadie para hacerle frente a un Imperio como el Español. Si venció a Inglaterra fue diferente. Arthur nunca le quiso hacer daño. En cambio la persona frente a el. Lastimo y le declaro la guerra su amigo.

Antonio arremetió contra el con su hacha. Cortándole la mejilla.

Alfred nunca había visto a nadie usar esa arma antes. Inglaterra no las usaba, ni México, mucho menos el. Pero el español la movía como si fuera una extensión de su propio brazo.

Cada vez que intentaba golpear al Imperio este lo esquivaba. ¿Cómo es que México pudo vencerlo?

¿Cómo pudo vencer a España?... ¿y no lo pudo vencer a el?

Pero claro no hay punto de comparación. Quizás aunque Antonio haya luchado contra Alejandro en su independencia este lo dejo ir también como Arthur lo hizo con el.

Y Alfred no era **nadie** para el español, así que no tenía por que contenerse.

Ahora entendía los comentarios de Inglaterra hacia España. Cuando decía que este no era solo sonrisas, que le gustaba la sangre…que era una persona despiadada…un _Imperio_

Un nuevo golpe en su cuerpo y sintió como si lo desgarraban. Le había cortado con su hacha en el pecho.

El norteamericano se dejo caer de espaldas mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Ardía como el infierno.

Una sombra se situó frente a el y por primera vez en años tuvo miedo. Por que la mirada en los ojos de Antonio no era normal, mucho menos esa sonrisa.

-¡Argh!-grito Alfred

España había pisado con su bota la mano del rubio con mucha fuerza mientras la movia de un lado a otro. Hasta que este la abrió. Mientras que su otro pie estaba sobre su pecho.

Se agacho un poco y le arranco de las manos ese collar que **nadie** tenía por que tocar.

-¿te has cansado?-pregunto burlón el español

Nadie respondió.

-sino puedes con esto…como esperas vencer a mi lado **conquistador.**

El ojiazul abrió los ojos con espanto… ¿este no era su lado conquistador? ¿Era simplemente España?

El imperio se levanto y le dio vueltas a su hacha sobre su cabeza.

-ultimas palabras-escupió el castaño

Antonio detuvo su hacha en el aire listo para ensartarla en su cuello y justo cuando iba a dar el golpe final un grito los detuvo.

-¡Basta!... ¡Antonio basta!

El español se giro un poco si dejar de pisar al americano.

Los ojos cansados de México le rogaba que parara

-te lastimo Alejandro-fue lo único que España respondió

-por favor déjalo-siguió hablando el moreno menor-quiero ir a casa

Antonio torció la boca con molestia.

-si crees que esto se va a quedar así estas equivocado-gruño el de ojos verdes.

El moreno lo miro fijamente mientras sus labios temblaban.

Odiaba verse débil. Y sabía que esa imagen estaba dando, pero era el ultimo recurso que le quedaba. Sabía que si no paraba a España esto terminaría mal, muy mal.

Así que aunque le doliera en el orgullo se vería débil…tan débil como cuando era una colonia al cuidado del Imperio.

-¡esta no es tu guerra!-grito de nuevo México-se que te duele, pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo España.

Antonio lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

-esto es entre Estados Unidos y México-dijo con voz cansada-perdí…lo reconozco

Alfred lo miro desde el suelo sin saber que decir

-son tuyos…puedes llevártelos, ganaste… ¿estas feliz…Estados Unidos de América?

-¿Cuánto territorio te quito?-pregunto Antonio

-no quieres saberlo…-Alejandro bajo la vista España abrió la boca para hablar pero el menor se adelantó-ya te darás cuenta.

Alfred miro dolido a su vecino, era la primera vez que lo llamaba de esa manera siempre era Alfred o gringo…pero jamás su nombre completo.

Antonio lo dejo ir. No sin antes mandarle una mirada de advertencia.

-vuelve a tocarlo y te juro que desearas haber muerto-le dio un ultimo golpe con el mango de su hacha mientras caminaba hacia México.

Vio como le colocaba su collar y lo levantaba para salir de ahí.

-Alexander…

Este lo miro fijamente

-¿Qué?

-perdóname por favor…

México lo miro sin decir nada, y Estados Unidos vio como España baja su boca hasta llegar a los oídos del moreno, este le dijo algo y el menor se acurruco junto a el sin dirigirle una ultima mirada…

Vio como la espalda española se alejaba cargando a la representación de México entre sus brazos. Recordando que no era la primera vez que lo veía.

* * *

_-¿estas bien Alexander?-pregunto preocupado Trece colonias_

_-estoy bien…pero creo que Antonio se molestara-saco la lengua mientras despeinaba sus cabellos._

_-¡Nueva España!_

_Alfred torció sus labios. España siempre aparecía en el peor momento. Parece como si lo invocaran._

_-debo irme Alfred-Alejandro se levando cojeando._

_Era normal se había caído de un árbol muy grande y se había lastimado el pie._

_-puedo ayudarte si quieres recuerda que soy The Hero!-solto con una sonrisa_

_-gracias, pero Antonio esta buscándome-Alejandro casi se arrastra para llegar con su tutor sin dejar que el rubio le ayudara-adios Alfred._

_El de ojos color cielo vio como cuando llego con el español este lo cargo entre sus brazos y le reviso la pierna, dándole un pequeño beso en el área lastimada._

_Nueva España se sonrojo y escondio su cabeza en el pecho de España y emprendieron su camino hacia su hogar. Dejándolo solo en el bosque._

_Si Alejandro admiraba a España por ser fuerte el lo rebasaría. Se convertiría en un imperio para que así el moreno lo mirara a el. Sin importar sobre quien debiera pasar._

_Esos eran los pensamientos de una pequeña colonia de ojos azules._

* * *

El americano dio un suspiro dolido mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse y rezar por que México lo perdonara de verdad por la puñalada que le dio…y por que España no lo pusiera en su contra.

Ninguno de los hablaba. No era necesario. Alejandro se iba arrullando con los suaves latidos del corazón español. Cuanto lo había extrañado.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-pregunto el moreno

-¿importa a caso?-respondió con voz seca el imperio

México se sintió mal. Sabía que estaba decepcionado

-lamento decepcionarte España-murmuro levemente

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto confundido el mayor

-me viste perder una guerra-Alejandro apretó sus ojos

-eso no importa-Antonio levanto su mentón para verlo a los ojos-tranquilo todo esta bien.

La sonrisa del español era genuina y el mexicano le respondió con otra.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del mexicano, España lo dejo acostado en su cama mientras le limpiaba las heridas.

México veía cada uno de los movimientos del español y se sonrojaba cuando pensaba en cosas que no debía.

-gracias…pero creo que deberías irte-dijo el menor-en tu casa deben estar preocupados

-que se jodan-respondió España-eres mas importante tu

-pense que me odiabas-hablo el menor con la voz temblorosa

El español lo miro fijamente antes de responder con una sonrisa.

-nunca podría odiarte… ¿me odias tu?

-¡No!-respondio muy rápido el moreno sonrojándose

-vamos a dormir

España lo acobijo entre un millón de cobertores para después levantarse pero la mano del moreno se lo impidió.

-¿te quedas conmigo?-pregunto adormecido México

España sonrió mientras levantaba las cobijas y se cubria con ellas, acercándose al menor.

Este se giro hacia el imperio y enterro su cabeza en su pecho enrrollando sus brazos en su cuello y España en su cintura.

Ninguno dijo nada. No querían romper el momento.

Además Antonio presentía que la noche sería una de las peores que su ex-colonia pudiera pasar. Perder territorio nunca es fácil de asimilar.

Por eso abrazo a México con fuerza. Por que el sabía que el dolor apenas iba a comenzar…

* * *

okey siendo sinceros no me gusto mucho. la verdad esperaba mas drama ._. pero con la facultad y tareas no me dio para mas...pero espero de todo corazón que les guste por que me harian sentir mucho mejor ñ_ñ. la idea principal era algo así. la verdad pensaba llamarlo Texas...pero como que no quedaba bien. quizas pueda volver a escribirlo con mas drama...o no se...nada mas quise meter a España y ver amenazar a USA jejeje

la intencion es lo que cuenta no? este fic tiene una continuacion que no se si deseen leer. que es la noche que pasa Antonio con Alejandro, y este siente la perdida de su territorio y así, pero solo diganme si quieren leerlo ñ_ñ ademas bueno se aceptan sugerencias sobre futuros fics que deseen ver de ellos y que quieren no se. ¿que escriba? diganme y yo hago el intento. gracias por leer y regalarme de su tiempo y darme su review!

besos

Addi Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**nota 1:**se que me tarde mucho en volver...pero de verdad que la escuela no me deja respirar! demasiada tarea **DEMASIADA** pero aqui estoy cumpliendo con ustedes ñ_ñ

**aviso:** bien yo se que dije que tenía mucha tarea lo cual es cierto pero no quiero dejarlas tiradas (sobre todo a las personas que leen mis fics Spamex y que me siguen desde el primero que publique :3 jejje) pero estoy recibiendo propuestas sobre futuros fics sobre estos dos, la verdad es que ya me llegaron 2 peticiones *u* y ya estoy en planes de escribirlos...bueno mas bien de pasarlos a mi computadora XD así que si estoy abierta a peticiones sobre algo que quieran leer de ellos y les dare gusto :D graciaaaas!

* * *

Dolor es una palabra hueca y sin sentido a comparación de lo que sentía en estos momentos.

Antonio cerros sus ojos con algo mas fuerte que el dolor…mas con agonía que con otra cosa. Y con fuerza apretó al cuerpo que estaba justo encima de el.

Ese cuerpo que ahora se retorcía en horribles y devastadores temblores.

-A-Antonio…-gimio con dolor el menor mientras que el aludido apretaba su cuerpo con fuerza.

-tranquilo Alejandro…todo pasara-arrullo el de ojos verdes

-m-me duele mucho-lloro el moreno mientras intentaba fundirse en el cuerpo del mayor.

España ya no sabía que hacer. México estaba temblando horriblemente, se retorcia y gritaba cada cierto tiempo.

¿y que hacia el?

Nada

No podía hacer nada, mas que abrazarlo y quedarse a su lado, intentar calmarlo y decirle palabras llenas de alivio que no servían para nada.

-¡AHHHH!-grito México con fuerza mientras se retorcia de dolor.

España se levanto un poco y lo coloco en medio de sus piernas, atrapándolo entre ellas y sus largos brazos como si fuera una cárcel humana.

Los espasmos del mexicano eran horribles. Por que no solo eran movimientos violentos, eran además ataques para si mismo.

Alejandro se arañaba el rostro de las desesperación, se mordia los labios. Daba patadas hacia todos lados.

Le tiraba manotazos al español para que lo liberara.

Antonio estaba al borde de la desesperación. Quería llorar…pero de la rabia.

Lo único que el deseaba hacer era levantarse de donde estaba y salir en busca de esa estúpida colonia con aires de grandesa.

Lo único que deseaba hacer era cargarse a esa colonia con todo su armamento.

Que le importaba si se ganaba mas el odio de Inglaterra. Le importaba una mierda.

¡Le daba igual comenzar una guerra!

Lo único que su cuerpo y mente querían era destruir y destrozar al otro americano.

Verlo retorcerse de dolor bajo su hacha.

Ver como sus ojos azules se apagaban y la vida se le iba de las manos.

Lo único que el reino de España anhelaba era ver como caía Alfred.

Lo que mas ansiaba Antonio era que llegara el momento en que el mismo pudiera destrozarlo con sus propias manos.

Pero cuando las ansias de sangre comenzaban a llevarlo hacia la locura. Unas pequeñas y morenas manos se aferraban a su pecho y los gritos contenidos de quien una vez fue su colonia lo frenaban en su lugar.

Po que si iba tras Alfred, dejaría solo a México…y lo que menos quería era hacer eso…

Apenas se independiza de el, y miren lo que paso.

El que se decía su amigo le clavo un cuchillo por la espalda y de la peor manera.

Era la única razón por la cual Antonio no había ido por Alfred todavía.

Alejandro se retorció de nuevo entre sus brazos mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder controlarlas.

-¿Cuánto territorio te quitaron?-susurro en su oído con voz rota.

Las manos de México se apresaron de la camisa de España mientras mordía con fuerza sus labios. Y daba espasmos involuntarios.

-A-Antonio-sollozo el mas chico.

-aquí estoy Alejandro-dijo en voz baja

-n-no me dejes solo-lloro el castaño

-nunca te voy a dejar solo-prometió el imperio español

-me duele mucho-España apretó su abrazo y enterró su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

-lo se México…

-no me digas así…

España se quedo tieso…¿entonces como debía llamarlo?

-no merezco que me llamen nación-chillo con odio

-cálmate Alejandro-razono el español con voz tranquila…o al menos eso aparentaba

-¡me quitaron todo!-grito con rabia mientras golpeaba con furia el pecho de su ex-tutor

Antonio lo abrazo con fuerza pero México logro liberarse al fin y salir de un brinco de la cama, intentando caminar y dejándose caer en el suelo de la habitación.

-¡Soy un fracaso como nación-grito dolido-¡me lo quito!

-México….

-¡me traicionaron!-se comenzó a jalonear el cabello-¡fui un completo idiota!

España se levanto con lentitud de la cama…no quería alterarlo mas de lo que ya estaba.

Al parecer el dolor había disminuido lo suficiente como para que su arranque de furia llegara.

-son cosas que suceden…

México lo miro con furia, sus ojos estaban rojizos y su cabello despeinado. Su pecho lleno de vendas que sangraban cada vez mas.

La herida de su cuello se había abierto _nuevo_ como llevaba haciendo toda la noche.

Sus labios rotos, desgarrados por las fuertes mordidas del menor.

-¡tenias razón! ¡Tenias razón!-grito mas fuerte mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-¿en que tenia razón Alejandro?-pregunto el de ojos verdes caminando cada vez mas cerca del menor.

-nunca debí de haber declarado mi independencia-susurro en voz baja…pero aun perturbadora

Antonio estaba cada vez mas cerca del menor para tomarlo de los brazos y llevárselo a la cama a "descansar"

-¡me los quito Antonio!-chillo mas fuerte arañándose el rostro con mas fuerza-¡se los llevo a todos!

México estaba entrando en crisis y España lo sabía…perder territorio los llevaba a una locura temporal.

Cuando una de las blancas manos del español estuvieron por tocar el hombro del mexicano este brinco alejándose de el.

-¡no me toques!-grito dolido-¡vete de aquí!

España torció su boca con molestia, estaba llegando a su limite…sabía que no era la culpa de Alejandro…pero ya no sabía que mas hacer.

-soy yo…soy España-susurro mientras estiraba sus brazos para tocarlo.

Pero el mexicano se alejaba de el con miedo.

El imperio suspiro con frustración. Solo quedaba una cosa que hacer.

Se levanto totalmente y camino con paso fuerte hacia el armario de la habitación. Una vez que la atención del mexicano se fijo en que se alejaba, se dio la vuelta con rapidez y lo tiro al suelo con violencia.

-¡suéltame!-araño al español con rabia

Antonio no respondió simplemente lo volvió a encerrar entre sus brazos y piernas.

-soy yo…soy España-canto en su oído sin éxito.

México solo soltaba gruñidos de frustración, y se movia sin parar.

_-mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo-hablo lentamente-o mejor conocido como El Imperio Español_

Repitió las mismas palabras con las que una vez se presentó ante él.

-el imperio Español siempre va a querer y proteger a su Nueva España, no importa que esta cambie de nombre

México se quedo quieto y se dejo abrazar finalmente…dejando caer su cuerpo como un peso muerto.

España lo cargo entre sus brazos para cubrirlo totalmente ente sus sabanas.

Las ojeras en sus ojos verdes eran notorias…demasiado notorias. Los arañazos tanto en su rostro como en sus brazos estaban volviéndose rojizos.

El cuerpo de Alejandro estaba totalmente relajado al fin. Y lo único que pudo hacer España fue dejarse caer a su lado.

Para al final mover y colocar la cabeza del moreno en su pecho y abrazarlo con fuerza. Todo había terminado, ahora solo faltaba ver el daño ocasionado.

El imperio español cerro sus ojos y mientras enterraba su rostro en el cabello de México intentaba conciliar al menos un poco de descanso.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Abrió los ojos pesar mientras palpaba a su lado buscando el cuerpo de una persona, pero al encontrar la cama vacía se levanto de un salto

con los ojos llenos de miedo comenzó a buscar a la persona faltante. Apenas iba a salir disparado como un desquiciado a buscarlo cuando vio como la puerta del baño se abria y de el salía México con una toalla en su cabeza.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al verlo mejor que la noche anterior pero antes de siquiera poder decir algo noto la diferencia.

La camiseta que ayer le quedaba a la medida, ahora se le veía enorme. Le faltaba un poco para llenar los pantalones que usaba.

Los ojos del español se oscurecieron lentamente.

México se había encogido. Y mucho la verdad, mas de la mitad de lo que media antes.

Alejandro tenía la mirada gacha y sus manos en puños.

Lentamente fue subiendo la mirada hasta toparse con las esmeraldas que tanto amaba.

-me preguntaste cuanto territorio me había quitado-dijo sin emoción-aquí esta tu respuesta

Mientras hablaba estiro sus brazos a los lados para que lo viera bien.

Ninguno dijo nada. Lo único que sucedió después de eso, fue que Antonio corrió hasta donde estaba México para abrazarlo nuevamente.

¿Cuántos abrazos le había dado? La verdad no lo sabía y no le importaba.

-¿me sigues queriendo Antonio?-pregunto Alejandro mientras se aferraba a la espalda española

-no…

El cuerpo del mexicano se tenso y sus ojos comenzaron a arder…era obvio que Antonio no lo quería…había perdido mas de la mitad de su territorio, se había encogido…era un idiota, un estu…

-no te quiero…por que yo te amo-susurro en su oído con amor, mientras dejaba un imperceptible beso en su mejilla.

-¿Q-Que?-tartamudeo el americano

-dije que no te quiero, por que yo te amo Alex

La sonrisa en los labios de España era diferente a la que México había visto antes….aunque si se fijaba bien, eso no era cierto era la misma sonrisa que siempre le daba cada vez que lo veía.

-y-yo también España…-respondió sonrojándose

-¿tu también que México?-pregunto burlón el español

-también te amo España-susurro con voz baja casi temblando.

-¿a quien amas?-pregunto confundido

-¿Qué?...

-amas al Reino de España…o amas a mi parte humana Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

México lo miro directamente a los ojos y subió una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla.

-México ama al Reino de España-respondió con una sonrisa-Alejandro ama a tu parte humana, Antonio Fernández Carriedo los amo a los dos ¿y tu?

-tanto mi lado humano como la nación te ama a ti…amo a México, amo a Alejandro, amo lo que fuiste eres y seras-respondió con un beso el mayor

México le regalo una sonrisa…esa sonrisa que tú sabes que es real de esas que hace años no dejaba ver.

Porque desde ese día se formo una nueva relación entre España y México. Una de la que nadie nunca se dio cuenta.

Nadie nunca lo noto, porque Antonio siempre protegió a México de todo.

Por eso a nadie le sorprendio cuando España prácticamente alejo al pobre de Alejandro cuando Estados Unidos apareció de nuevo.

Mas grande, mas alto, mas fuerte y mas imponente.

Por eso nadie le prestaba atención a las miradas de odio de España hacia Alfred.

Aun y cuando México lo perdono, Antonio jamas lo hizo. Por que Alfred se metio con algo que es propiedad española.

Estados Unidos se metio con su pareja. Daño a su pareja. Eso es algo que jamas va a perdonar, aún y cuando Alejandro lo hubiera perdonado hace siglos el no lo aría.

Siempre vería con malos ojos al otro americano, pero solo cuando México se lo pedia este lo trataba con cordialidad.

Porque España haría lo que fuera por su México, no importaba que ahora fuera mas pequeño y estuviera lleno de heridas.

El curaría todas para que volviera a ser el que era antes.

Por eso siempre que podía le tomaba de la mano por debajo de la mesa, le sonreía y por las noches cantaba una canción para arrullarlo y que ambos descansaran en los brazos del otro.

Así seria siempre, y nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo

* * *

gracias por leer y dejarme un lindo review!

nos leemos despues...y una cosa mas! si les gusta el Spamex animo! a escribir chicas demostremos que tambien este fandom vive!

Addi Winchester


End file.
